Security alarms are almost common items on homes, businesses, and motor vehicles in today's society. Their use has not only stopped many attempted thefts in progress, but the knowledge that they are there, has stopped many more before they are even started. While such alarms work well for homes, businesses, motor vehicles and other large structures, they leave smaller portable devices such as construction tools and portable electronics vulnerable. These devices such as drills, saws, compressors, generators, televisions, computers, notebook computers and the like are often very expensive, and present a financial hardship should they need to be replaced. Should insurance be utilized to cover such devices, the cost of the insurance is often as great as the device itself due to the high probability of being stolen.
Solving the problem described immediately above, is a unique system and method by which construction tools, electronics, and other electrically powered devices are protected from theft and unauthorized use. Upon initial observation of a power tool such as a saw or drill, or an electronic device such as a television or computer, nothing appears readily different. However, after closer observation, it can be seen that the tool or electronic device is equipped with an electronic receiver that receives an authorization code from a remote transmitter. This enables the equipment to operate. Should the item be stolen, the rightful owner can disable it remotely, rendering it worthless. Additionally, the system provides for a Global Positioning Receiver (GPS) that allows the invention to determine its physical location to within a few feet anywhere on the face of the earth, and transmit its location to the original owner such that it may be recovered. The use of the new and novel tracking system for tools and electronics allows for increased security of portable tools and electronics in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Several attempts have been made in the past to effectively locate, tack, and command electrically-operated equipment from a remote location. U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,471, issued in the name of Yuen et al., discloses an expandable object tracking system and devices, wherein each device has an RF transceiver, memory, user interface, and a processor for coordination and management. Unfortunately, the Yuen et al. system does not include the use of GPS technology to track and locate these devices over a broad range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,655, issued in the name of Elledge, describes a method and system for identifying lost or stolen devices, including a transmitter, a receiver, and a computer each coupled to the device. The device utilizes RF identification and operates an alarm. As in the Yuen et al. device, the Elledge patent does not incorporate GPS locating technology within the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,202, issued in the name of Tsuchimoto et al., teaches a data storage system, storage medium, and a method of controlling a data storage system. Such a data storage system does not fall under the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,981, issued in the name of Renney, discloses an item locator with an attachable receiver/transmitter, comprising a hand-held device and multiple sensors/chips applied to the device in question. The sensors receive a dedicated signal transmitted by the hand-held device and sound an audible alarm. The Renney device unfortunately differs from the present invention in that it does not have provisions for commanding such a sensor and also does not incorporate GPS locating technology.
Additional patents have been issued, based on systems for locating a lost object with an audible alarm, notably U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,050, issued in the name of Sacca et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,090, issued in the name of Taylor et al.
None of the prior art particularly describes device for locating and commanding electrically-operated equipment such as construction tools at a remote site utilizing GPS technology. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which construction tools, and portable electronics can be protected from theft, unauthorized use and should theft occur, subsequent recovery can be provided.